ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabeth Black (Mutantry-2001)
Annabeth Black is a high-ranking NoHead and the female secondary antagonist of The Super Babies. She also serves as a double agent to the Police Grand Army and is a twist villain in the prequels. Her enormous lust for power ultimately leads to her downfall. Background Origins Annabeth Black was born on May 26, 1996 as an only child to a Muggle family. She seemed to mature at an unusual pace: as an infant, she quickly outgrew most of her toys, dissing them as simple, alarming her parents. She spent most of her time using her magna doodle, and harbored a desire to learn how to read words. Despite her heritage, she started displaying superpowers very early in life. In 2003, when she was six years old, she accidentally melted the cage holding a noil. Just as the noil was preparing to pounce on her, she flung her hand towards the top of a tree. To her shock, the lion vaulted there and found itself unable to get down. Shocked, Annabeth's mother took her home. On the way there, Annabeth's mother explained that she was a mutant. From there, they stopped for lunch at a popular restaurant called KFC. Education Despite this event, she never received an invitation to attend Superhero School, and as such, went to school on her own. During her education, Annabeth got decent, if not good grades at school. On one occasion, she accidentally turned her teacher's wig blue; on another, she accidentally Apparated onto the school gym roof when escaping from a bully. She also became highly interested in pop music. During this time, she was she was best friends with a girl named Alice Shinner. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. Sometimes they preferred to keep their distance from each other, especially when one or the other was feeling overwhelmed. Despite this, they would sometimes play together when school was not in session. Annabeth especially enjoyed Monopoly, and was quite skilled at it. Meanwhile, she was constantly at war with Zach Kellerman and his group of friends. Annabeth's memories are what first revealed how introverted and studious she was. On the other hand, Kellerman was arrogant, popular, and athletic. Immediately upon meeting her, Zach disliked Annabeth for expressing a desire to learn the art of possession. One memory from Annabeth bears witness to Zach bullying her, turning her upside-down to reveal her underwear in front of many students, including Alice. Alice came to Annabeth's defense, but this only made things worse: in a subsequent lashing out at Zach in an attempt to recover her lost dignity, Annabeth inadvertently called Alice a "filthy little Squib". Alice became furious, and it took her a week to get over it. Later on, it would be seen by Bartholomew Gales whilst probing her mind. During the time spent between Annabeth and Alice, Black also taught Alice how to do her hair, so it would look fancy but allow her a full 360 degrees of movement. At one point, they also watched a movie together at Annabeth's house with popcorn Annabeth had popped herself and soda. Living with Abalan Although Annabeth herself never visited the Gladiator, the latter did appear to her in two visions: One of her current state, and one when she was younger. This vision interacted with Annabeth under the name “Anna” and noted the coincidences about their similarities, including their last name. This vision eventually vanished while both mutants were fighting a dragon that Anna inadvertently lured to them when trying to use a sabotaged R2 robot to allow a flare to be released signalling where Anna and he were. This left Annabeth to wonder if she was related to the Gladiator. Eventually, Annabeth's parents allowed a man named Abalan to move in with them. While they lived together, Annabeth became very close with her roommate. The two synthesized about the Dark side and bore a lot of understanding for each other. Because it was risky for Abalan to be seen in public, and Annabeth was an indoor person, the two usually spent Friday nights watching television over a tub of popcorn. On Annabeth's eleventh birthday, she and Abalan walked to a chip shop and ate out there. Both of them sampled chocolate covered fries, which Annabeth had some degree of tolerance for. Annabeth developed a passion for the Darkness at a young age, which increased as her desire for revenge grew stronger. Joining the Order In 2012, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her parents insisted that she could not join the dark side, but NoHead killed them to silence the matter and proceeded to Disapparate away with her. They rematerialized in the NoHead Base. Here, NoHead showed her around and showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth ultimately chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. After she changed clothes, NoHead told her that to prove herself worthy of the mantle, she would have to "deal with" a group of police in Kansas. Black succeeded and was given the NoHead Sign upon her busom. The following year, Mr. Stupid NoHead encouraged Annabeth Black to register to become a member of the Police Grand Army, operating as a double agent. Black contemplated this, ultimately deciding that the Police Station would be much less boring than their fortress. She approached Sheriff Bladepoint and pretended to apologize for killing Ronald Noace. Not knowing he was being manipulated, Bladepoint allowed her to join him. Prisoner of the Gladiator On one night in 2014, Annabeth Black trudged down to her quarters after a long meeting with the NoHeads. Finally able to relax, she gorged down several snacks and read until she became tired. However, as she climbed into her bed, she was struck by a vision of a clone of Abalan being created. Being exhausted, Annabeth was lost for thought, and went to sleep. However, bounty hunter Xydarone IV broke into the Fourth NoHead Base and captured her in her bed, pulling off her blanket and hauling her slumbering form to Xydarone's skyfighter where Laleh Clipso already was. As Xydarone took off, Clipso awoke Black, who had a brief panic attack before Clipso was able to calm her down. On the way to Florida, Annabeth mostly remained silent. On the other hand, Laleh Clipso tried to intimidate Xydarone by warning her that X1 would kill Xydarone for taking her. The bounty hunter shrugged off Clipso's veiled threat, stating that she had some experience dealing with mutants in the past. Clipso was quick to point out that Abalan did not possess their patience or restraint, slyly implying how a mere mercenary was no match against a mutant who was strong enough to rip Super Exterminators out of the sky. Having overheard this, Annabeth chose to reveal the truth about Abalan. The apprentice that Clipso knew, the original Abalan, was dead and the "Abalan" that she saw on the Redemption was a clone created by the Gladiator. Clipso became filled with doubt as Xydarone pressed on Annabeth's revelation, describing the clone as nothing more than a deranged copy who only thought he was in love with her. Although she did not yet believe that Annabeth and Xydarone were telling her the truth, she tried to reason with the latter on a more personal level. In desperation, she assumed that even someone like Xydarone must have loved someone in the past, and thus she implored her to not allow the Gladiator to use her and Annabeth just to hurt X1. Though somewhat affected by her pleading, Black remained silent and Xydarone continued toward Florida. When Xydarone reached Florida, she landed her ship in Tallahassee, where the Gladiator was waiting for her and her prisoners. Upon seeing the Dark mutant for the first time, Annabeth felt her body tense out of fear, fully aware of who the bounty hunter's employer had been. After handing Annabeth over to the Gladiator, a pair of robots forced her to accompany the Gladiator deep inside Tallahassee's cloning facility. Believing that the Gladiator did not go through so much trouble just to kill them right away, Annabeth took her chances and taunted the Gladiator — reminding him of how he was defeated by his former apprentice. Clipso pitched in, voicing her opinion of him as nothing more than a wannabe of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Clipso accused the Gladiator of being a coward who was acting out of desperation by kidnapping her. Annabeth also told the Gladiator that she did not believe he was responsible for X1's "return," implying her belief that X1 somehow managed that accomplishment on his own. Although the Gladiator ignored her remarks the entire time, he eventually paused to signal one of the troopers to gag both Annabeth and Clipso with sealant patches in order to keep them quiet. As they made their way towards the top of the cloning facility, Clipso noticed multiple cloning tubes containing specimens that all possessed Abalan's face. Shocked and dumbfounded, her hope that Abalan was truly alive again was virtually shattered by the discovery that Black had told her the truth about the clones of Abalan after all. Black was repulsed by the thought of how the clones were obviously created from the real Abalan, or more specifically, his corpse's cells. Despite all of her doubt and uncertainty, Black decided to believe that the clone she saw on the Redemption would turn out to be the same hero that the first Abalan had been. After persuading herself to not judge the clone's feelings as counterfeit, she desperately hoped that the Gladiator would fail in his efforts to mold the clone into a monster, just as he failed to do so with Abalan. Assault on Florida While held captive by the Gladiator in a tower at the top of the cloning facility, Annabeth noticed the Redemption, broken into two large fragments, falling out of Florida's orbit and set on a collision course with Tallahassee. Like the Gladiator, Annabeth showed no signs of fear at all, which Laleh Clipso credited to their connection to the Dark side. When the first half of the ship smashed into the facility, Clipso felt that she would not survive, but X1 destroyed the last solid fragment of the Redemption to avoid causing damage that could have either harmed or killed his friends. When the Gladiator left to confront the clone, Annabeth was left in the tower with Clipso while their robot guards established a defensive perimeter around them. When the Gladiator returned, the clone arrived shortly after as well. When he refused to serve the Dark mutant ever again, the Gladiator commanded the robot soldiers to execute the prisoners. However, Black and X1 performed a powerful telekinetic blast in unison, defending Black and saving Clipso from their gunfire, and effectively causing the robots to disappear. Despite this, the Gladiator would not relinquish his best means of controlling his former apprentice. Thus, Black felt an invisible force gripping her throat and lifting her off of the ground. The Gladiator threatened to strangle Black to death with the Darkness unless X1 returned to the mutant's side and submitted completely to the dark side. Despite being on the verge of suffocating to death, Black tried to warn the clone not to give in to the Gladiator's demands. But it was no use since X1 couldn't hear her, and Clipso pointed out that even if he could have, he wouldn't have done as she said. X1, unable to bear the thought of Black's death, dropped his sabers and fell to his knees in submission. Annabeth noticed her sword nearby. Refusing to sacrifice herself to the Gladiator's ends, Black seized her weapon, drew it, and attempted to assassinate the Dark mutant while his back was facing her. But at last second, the Gladiator's senses warned him and he just barely dodged the attack, only for Black to cut a gash into his chest. In retaliation, the Gladiator pushed her in the same exact way she and X1 pushed the robots. The Gladiator's counterattack was so fast and powerful, Black was barely able to register in her mind what had happened. She could not tell how far he had pushed her, but only knew that she was "forced" out of the tower and that the impact of her fall would hurt. When she landed on a platform, the last thing Black felt was rain falling into her eyes, which were thankfully shut. Before losing consciousness once again, the last thing Annabeth saw was the Gladiator defending himself against an enraged X1. When Black regained consciousness, she saw X1 had been cradling her body and she kissed him. Clipso promptly awoke too. In the aftermath of the battle, Black began to pace nervously, unsure what she should be doing. Still, she seemed relieved over the police's success in capturing the Gladiator and preparing to transfer him to the New Police Station for trial and interrogation (albeit only because he could not kill her now). With the Gladiator heavily secured aboard the Shadow Laser, Annabeth sat by X1 as he and Clipso resumed position as the stealth ship's pilot. Grinning, Annabeth told X1 to prepare for hyperspace. However, she was unaware that her former captor, Xydarone, had been hiding her (Xydarone's) fighter in the debris of an Imperial-class Super Exterminator. When the Shadow Laser entered hyperspace, the bounty hunter wasted no time in following the ship. Between the wars Annabeth was later contacted by X1 via Holocard. The clone was very upset about Annabeth's departure to the Fourth NoHead Base, which meant he probably would never see her again. Despite being touched by the clone's sincerity, Annabeth told him to be grateful that he and Laleh were reunited at last. Ultimately, she arranged to visit him at Burger King once a week on Saturday, something X1 agreed with. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. As a result of constant snacking, she was also on the verge of becoming overweight. During her tenure as a NoHead, Annabeth Black became popular with the NoHead Recruits, a league of her Master to bring about the renaissance of the NoHeads. She got along with them quite well, they looked up to her and admired her. When they had questions, they would usually ask her instead of Mr. Stupid NoHead, as she would usually give them patient, truthful answers (whereas NoHead did not like being disturbed and was a pathological liar). Black also stood out from them in the fact that she had never failed the Dark Lord once. Despite being something of a loner, Black still showed them a lot of kindness. Nevertheless, she developed a strong rivalry with Rotta Hecks, a fellow member of the Order. Hecks was a woman of science and had little understanding of Black as a person. Annabeth, likewise, had little regard for Rotta as a warrior; Hecks' military experience was mostly theoretical and based on simulated but nonetheless respected battlefield scenarios. Both vied for the attention of Mr. Stupid NoHead.D.I.T. Website Three months after escaping Florida, Annabeth went out driving. During the trip, she met Mira, who had been expelled from Superhero School. Mira expressed the honor she felt, but when Black asked her why, claiming she was "just one person", she had no reply. They shared a civil conversation, and Mira realized that her dream of joining the NoHeads had come true. Black was able to soothe her fears and she asked her for an application. Annabeth responded that she had been hoping for this request, and she personally dubbed her and inscribed the NoHead Sign on her forearm. On Mira's request, Annabeth then drove her to the NoHead Base. As a NoHead, Mira realized that Annabeth Black loved reading and additionally, the latter was extremely popular.. Meeting Sean and Cassidy Two years after the Mission to Kansas, Annabeth Black met Sean, and while Sean quickly developed a crush on her, Annabeth did not feel the same way. Sean immediately stuttered upon meeting her, telling her she looked like a nerd. Annabeth became offended, until Sean said he meant that she looked beautiful. Annabeth told her to stop hitting on her. Sean apologized and left the room. The following day, Sean joined her at breakfast, where he kept his silence. However, he finally slipped that he "thinks well of her manners, pretty girl" and Annabeth punched him. It quickly became clear to Annabeth that Sean had a huge crush on her, only causing her to detest him more. In March 2015, Annabeth became even further indulged in pop music. In said month, she had a dream. In it, Bruno Mars had a grenade, and Taio Cruz had dynamite, so they both attacked Katy Perry who exploded like a firework. The bang was so loud that the Black Eyed Peas forgot the time while Rihanna had memory loss and ran around inquiring to what her name was. Eminem looked around and expressed a lack of fear, then Willow began to whip her hair, which scared The Far East Movement who began to fly like a G6, then JLo fell on the floor. From there, Annabeth Black woke up and expressed her relief that it was only a dream. Sean, who was nearby, asked if she was all right. Black swore at him in turn, prompting Sean to turn away and go back to sleep. Two months later, Black was exploring downstairs, where she saw the unfinished structure of the Wasp for the first time. She was preparing to leave when she suddenly encountered a series of vines. Before she could leave, the vines grabbed and strangled her. Fortunately, Sean heard her screaming, and was able to rescue her. Annabeth thanked him for his help, and Sean apologized for tailing her. He also explained that his love for her was never of the carnal type, but something far more sophisticated: his parents had just died before he met her and no one else would talk to him. He then offered to carry her backpack if she wanted, and Black thankfully approved. From there she was able to see who he really was. The two developed a close friendship from there, one of platonic, but not romantic, love. In 2016, six-year-old Cassidy joined the NoHeads. Black was on good terms with her and warmly invited her in. During a training session, Black saw Wallace Blanks on the ceiling-mounted gauntlets and deliberately tripped him, making Cassidy laugh. The following month, she had an affair with Summer Petersen. Training Bartholomew Gales and meeting Qamar When Bartholomew Gales began having visions pulling him towards the light, Mr. Stupid NoHead asked Black teach Gales how to use his mind's willpower to resist probing or possession. However, it quickly became difficult for them to work productively during the sessions. After the first session, Bartholomew sneaked into Annabeth's room and stole her notebook, though it later ended up with Sean. He later attempted to steal Annabeth's journal, who became so furious she briefly tortured him with lightning. During the course of their final lesson, Black learned that Gales had a crush on her, and that he was not a virgin. The visions also showed her that Barty's worst fear was Mr. Stupid NoHead betraying and murdering him. Bartholomew shouted at Annabeth to stop, insisting those memories were private, but Annabeth only called him weak. She prepared to assault him again, only for Bartholomew to make the mind probe rebound. He was able to witness an equally private memory of Annabeth being bullied and harassed by Zach Kellerman. Upon returning, Black threw him out of her bedroom and forbade him from ever coming back again. For a while, she treated Gales with redoubled contempt and fury and ignored him whenever possible. In November 2017, Annabeth was sent on duty as a spy. She learned of a fight between Qamar's mother and a group of slavers, and reported to Mr. Stupid NoHead hastily. As such, a large military force was deployed to Bridgeton under the command of Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Annabeth fled shortly before the fight was initiated, returning to the NoHead Base. During the battle, NoHead murdered Ken and took his son, Qamar, after discovering the boy's power. Two months later, Sean, who had made friends with Qamar, introduced the boy to Black. Initially, Qamar detested her for her role in Ken's demise. Annabeth calmly pointed out that without her, he would not be a NoHead either. So Qamar forgave her. Eve of war Upon learning about Operation: Assault, Annabeth offered to help Mr. Stupid NoHead build the Robotic Monster that the plan necessitated. NoHead agreed, and the two of them built the robot in a special facility in the basement of the Wasp. It was Black's idea to make give it the ability to fly. Six months after the pair began work, the robot was completed. Annabeth shut it down and it was kept in the facility for the next four months. Development Annabeth Black is clearly the secondary antagonist in The Super Babies series. As for the prequel series, Annabeth was initially only going to appear in the first two books. However, she was extremely well received, fans of the series "quickly fell in love with, well, one of the only NoHeads who could hold her own against Baby Intelligence. As if the original series hadn't seen to that. To me, she's a pretty likable person. Viewers were really curious about her and didn't want her to go away so soon". D. Isaac Thomas was so surprised that he included her in the third book. Annabeth's portrayal by Melissa Vaine on the book cover of The Life and Legends: Annabeth was a physical likeness Thomas claimed was "one hundred percent canon". When asked what Annabeth smelled like, Thomas said, "Perfume." Physical appearance Annabeth is curvy and somewhat athletic. In general, she is also beautiful, and has fair, tender skin. She is not very strong physically, due to a lack of exercise, and does not seem to bear any stomach muscles. Indeed, she is nearly overweight. This also contributes to the fact that she consumes many snacks. She has brown eyes and brown eyebrows to match, as well as cosmetically pink-stained lips. Annabeth's attire was practical, albeit somewhat revealing, and both allowed her to move freely and showed her NoHead affiliations. She is usually seen in a black, textured leather crop-top. Additionally, she wears brown tights and brown leather boots. Her light brown is wavy and "flows in the wind", according to Sean. Occasionally, her hair is done up to keep it out of her face, much like her friend Alice Shinner, held in place by a brown leather headpiece. It is also decorated with thin, brown bands. Annabeth is 1.75 meters tall and weighed 76 kilograms. Her BMI was 24.7. Personality Annabeth was a very immoral and highly intelligent NoHead but was also insecure, preferring isolation over social interactions. Descriptions of her social interactions as a child suggest that she had poor interpersonal skills. Annabeth was a repressed, solitary woman with few friends. However, she could still be friendly when she wanted to. Indeed, she was very manipulative, using every aspect of her physical beauty to help seduce people. These traits also help her compensate for her being physically wimpy. In her early life, she was insecure, vulnerable, and yearned to be part of something better. As a child, the bleak normality of working-class suburbia inspired in her a contempt for what was ordinary. This urgent desire to be a part of something powerful and important was what drew her to Mr. Stupid NoHead's inner circle. With time, Annabeth Black grew in cunning and ingenuity, and Mr. Stupid NoHead became impressed with her subtle and calculating nature, the same methods with which she employed mutantry, making herself comparable to Mr. Ghastly NoHead. Annabeth's bitterness and resentment towards the world was exacerbated even more by the relentless bullying she endured in school, causing her to shut herself in even more. Annabeth was not a prejudiced individual despite the NoHead beliefs of pure-blood superiority, but was rather against towards Fobbles, presumably because of her sour experience with them, but held no ill-will towards Fobble-borns. The foundation of her scolding Alice Shinner by calling her Squib was to not appear weak in front of several students than actual supremacist views. As a Shielder, Annabeth had superb emotional control and was adept at concealing her thoughts and feelings. However, she had her limits, and was not incapable of losing her temper, particularly when it came to dealing with Bartholomew Gales or Sean. Inevitably, she also became furious when she thought she was being pitied or accused of cowardice. Annabeth was a formidable mutant, displaying consummate skill in many different branches of mutantry. Her extensive knowledge and abilities were rivaled by very few, if any other Dark mutants who were as young as she. As mentioned above, Annabeth was unusually cerebral, possessing a subtle and keenly analytical mind. As a result, she was extremely intelligent and calculative, with a mind for strategy and deduction. Annabeth was a skilled tactician and her quick thinking even earned her admiration from Hell Burnbottom himself. While serving the NoHeads, Annabeth was well aware of how her meteoric rise through the NoHead hierarchy culminated to a position directly under the most powerful man in the world, and thus she was filled with a great sense of pride. Annabeth is also ruthless, showing little to no mercy to her enemies. After relentlessly and critically injuring Ronald Noace, she taunted him and informed him of the upcoming police purge, before leaving him for dead. She has shown that it is not above her to commit genocide against hundreds of innocent people to spite her hated enemies. Of all the things Black learned from Mr. Stupid NoHead, compassion and love were not among them, and she found herself questioning what an actual loving relationship would have been like. Despite this, she is very kind to her friends, especially Sean, and has shown to be civil to Qamar; she is one of the few NoHeads who are capable of loving other people and not being ashamed of it. Indeed, Sean has described her as "tender and kind, an unutterably comforting friend, a role model", and Darren Slade has described her similarly, though she only pretended to feel the same way about them. Most of the other NoHeads seemed to get along with her as well. She also valued intelligence and cunning over brute strength. Additionally, Annabeth loved books, and spent much of her time in the NoHead library. In addition to her strong will she was also a gifted student, skilled pilot, talented duelist and model NoHead Recruit. Upon discovering a renegade clone of Abalan, she was elated, believing at first that the secret apprentice had somehow overcome death itself. It is unknown how she learned the truth, but she refused to believe that the clone was any different than the real Abalan. But even as she redoubled her faith in the clone, she was saddened by the fact that Abalan's survival against all odds was proven to be false and that a clone had essentially taken his place. Powers and abilities Annabeth Black was an extremely powerful and dangerous young mutant. She was a mistress of the Darkness, an incredibly skillful duelist, and a prodigious Shielder and Mind invader. Her prodigious dueling skill was proven by her many victories over numerous talented individuals, including legendary superhero Baby Intelligence. Powers *'Dark mutantry:' Annabeth Black was an extremely powerful Dark mutant. *'Illegal powers:' Annabeth displays great proficiency with lightning. Like her master, Annabeth can cast Death beams in quick succession without any regard for the lives she chooses to extinguish. *'Invisibility:' Annabeth can turn invisible, something that is difficult to master and that even NoHead Masters simply can't do. *'Telekinesis:' She is proficient in telekinesis, which she uses to great effect even as a 13-year-old. *'Piloting skills:' She is skilled at piloting. *'Telepathy/Mind resistance:' Annabeth has a useful and unerring ability to conceal her own thoughts and feelings from external penetration. Annabeth is also a skilled mind reader and may be even stronger than Mr. Stupid NoHead in this field. She can see her friends when they are near. Abilities *'Swordplay:' Annabeth Black's fencing skills were formidable. **'Stil III:' She mastered the third stil of sword combat, Soresu. **'Stil V:' She had some skill in Shien. **'Dual combat:' She is a practitioner of dual combat. *'Genius intellect:' Annabeth is a borderline genius and her thinking is always complex, albeit somewhat rigid. *'Expert tactician:' She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has led the NoHeads. *'Master temptress:' As a quarter-Klemm, she is an expert in the field of seduction. Annabeth has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her, such as Willie. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them, such as Darren Slade. *'Expert spy:' Annabeth is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of evil. *'Stealth:' Annabeth is highly skilled in stealth and infiltration, something Cassidy taught her. *'Reaction time:' Annabeth has an exceptionally quick reaction time. *'Board games:' Annabeth was also skilled at playing the board game Monopoly, coming out ahead in several matches with Alice Shinner. Weaknesses Although she was a very intelligent woman, Black could be easily distracted. She also seemed to fall short when it came to unarmed fighting, as she was somewhat wimpy as a result of physical inactivity. Biography Second NoHead War Battle of the Wasp Shortly after Rotta successfully captured Mayor Katie Black from New York City, Annabeth captured Ray, who had been leading the assault, and held him hostage with eighty F-7 robot soldiers as she awaited Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence. Arriving on the Wasp to attempt a rescue mission, the two latters rounded a corner and found Annabeth and Ray. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits were quickly surrounded by F-7 robots and Annabeth looked up. Baby Intelligence announced that they had come for the Mayor. Annabeth told him that was his business, before handing over a pickup line predicting his demise at her hands. With that, she pretended to show mercy to Ray. From there, she suddenly killed him with a well-placed Shiak strike to the chest. Almost immediately Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence drew their swords and Sebiscuits sliced a hole in the floor after having a brief sign language argument over what method they should use to escape. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Leaving the scene, Annabeth boarded a nearby ship and left to the Fourth NoHead Base, which was unfinished. Afterwards, Annabeth returned to the NoHead Base and joined in the celebrations with her peers upon Rotta capturing the Mayor. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, who also exposed Rotta Hecks as a NoHead). Slade's Defection However, less than a month later, Darren felt terrible for his actions. He vented to Annabeth, who was appalled about his sudden guilt. Finally, Slade curtailed the conversation and left the building. Annabeth felt nothing was over, but Sean suggested she take advantage of her ability to see her friends when they are near. She was both shocked and horrified to learn that Slade has gone to Baby Intelligence for help, and he is preparing to become an insurgent under the government. Annabeth quickly realized that Darren had defected from the NoHead cause, which made her upset, as she had come to see him as one of her best friends. Ultimately, she chose not to tell Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mission to Pennsylvania Shortly afterwards, Annabeth was sent to patrol on Pennsylvania. Mr. Stupid NoHead had told her about Operation: Purge, which made her very excited as she mounted off with a contingent of robot soldiers. She remained in the air in a sky cruiser, discreetly keeping watch from there. Eventually, she traveled to her compound in Philadelphia, which was suffering a heavy onslaught of pressure from members of the Government Defense Army. While there, Rotta communicated with her through her comlink, telling the NoHead that she needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Annabeth accepted, and told the General of the two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police, that had been captured by her robot soldiers. Mere moments after Rotta left, Annabeth contacted fellow NoHead Sean through a comlink, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with this, and promised he would come for her in Pennsylvania. After he left, Annabeth began to put her plan for Pennsylvania into place. Annabeth knew the police were on her tail, and that the city would soon fall from the NoHeads' grasp. She had a protocol put in place, which, if the city became under attack, would poison the water supply of Philadelphia, crippling the city as well as the USA (Philadelphia boasted the eighth-largest industry in said country). She then departed for the Emergency NoHead Base. Return to New York City When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Annabeth landed her personal plane in the base and climbed out of it, where she was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. After finishing in the shower (with Brute Gunray next in line), Annabeth learned that the protocol in Pennsylvania had been initiated. From there, she put on a robe over her crop-top and set off to find Sean. Sean was angry at their situation, as Mr. Stupid NoHead had offered them riches and the chance to rule the world, but now they were on the run, unable to return home for the time being. After Annabeth found him, Sean expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. Just then, NoHead called for them in the central chamber. With a grin, Annabeth told Sean he should reconsider, and then the two joined everyone else, who were regrouping in the chamber. NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Sean told Annabeth she was right all along, before everyone headed off. On the way back, she stopped at the State Capitol to assist Sebiscuits and Rotta Hecks in their plan to assassinate Katie Black. However, as soon as she caught up with them, Sebiscuits turned and told her to "run along." When Annabeth remained still, Sebiscuits hurled her into a closet, where she crashed into a trumpet. Appearances The Super Babies: Prequel I: Zero to Hero Eventually, Annabeth Black learned of Peter Hecks, the son of her rival Rotta and an extremely intelligent and powerful infant child. When he was born, Black resolved to do what she could in order to get to know him and therefore exploit his weaknesses. Her opportunity came on June 19, 2019. While Black was sitting in a corner and reading, Peter nearly tripped over her arm. He hastily apologized, but rather than being angry, she introduced herself to him and began to charm him, something she was skilled at in any case. The following day, Black interceded Peter when he ran into Lori, who nearly killed him out of anger. The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies In spite of her public failure at Planet Ten, Mr. Stupid NoHead continued to call upon Black for delicate and imperative missions. Realizing that Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby were abroad, Black teamed up with Kenzie and they began hunting for the S.M.S.B. members. The girls tracked the S.M.S.B. to Australia and Black lured Baby Intelligence to her via stuffed toy. Black fought Baby Intelligence until Kenzie grabbed Force Baby in a headlock, effectively cutting off his ability to breathe. Black did the same to Baby Strength, and when Baby Intelligence menaced them with his sword, Black merely laughed and pointed out that if he killed them, he killed his friends as well. Black threatened to summon Mr. Stupid NoHead before knocking out Baby Intelligence. However, Force Baby broke free and he and Baby Strength fled, carting off their master to safety and thwarting the two NoHead women. Upon learning that the S.M.S.B. was conversing on a rooftop, Black teleported there with Kenzie. Black used a telekinetic repulse on Baby Intelligence while Kenzie restrained Baby Strength. The women teleport back to the NoHead Base and place Baby Strength in a cage. Black watched as Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived and menaced the heroes. After they were freed, Annabeth took action and fought in the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base. While this is not seen in the novel, in the comic adaption she is seen blowing up part of the battlements around an observation tower, and teleporting into the catwalks next to it. There, she kills a man and duels with a Roman, her with lightning and him with fire. She is next seen in the novel when she finds Mr. Stupid NoHead, who has just defeated Baby Intelligence. When Merlin's apprentice arrives and begins dueling NoHead himself, Black departs through an electronic network. At the end of the comic, in the aftermath of the battle, she approaches Hell Burnbottom, who is crying in a corner. He tells her of Mr. Stupid NoHead's final demise at the hands of Baby Intelligence. This infuriates and depresses Black, and she vows revenge against the S.M.S.B. In a rage, she destroys the Fire Room with her mutantry. Hell Burnbottom realized his craving desire for revenge was reflected not just on his brothers, but that he and Black would become allies in what lay ahead. The Super Babies: Book II: The Blabberish Singer Annabeth Black became second in command of the Order, while Hell Burnbottom became the Grandmaster. Believing that the absolute control of musical celebrity Rocken Role would be useful in drawing out Baby Intelligence, Burnbottom, Gunray, and Mean King secretly implanted a voice box inside Role's neck that would force him to sing in Blabberish during his next performance. While her allies monitored the success of the mission, Black remained at Yellowstone so she could activate the voice box. As Black predicted, Baby Intelligence's shock at Role's performance made him suspicious enough to tail the NoHeads. Arriving at Yellowstone with Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Strength, and Force Baby, Baby Intelligence found the quartet awaiting them. While one of Baby Intelligence's powers impressed Burnbottom, Black was both surprised and intrigued by Kellerman's status as the Chosen One, and even more intrigued when Mean King indicated her deductive skills regarding Wilfred of Wales. Thanks to her determination to destroy him, Baby Intelligence's life hangs on a thin line. Wanting to compromise with her Master, and using her powers of Mind control, Black begins probing the baby, learning he is related to Wilfred of Wales. The connection broke when Force Baby telekinetically trips Black, causing her to land on her head and stunning her. Angry, Burnbottom shook Black until she recovered. Upon recovering, they both make an attempt to invite all four babies to the Darkness, but none of them take up the offer. Gunray chooses to finish them, but Kellerman tricked them into freeing Force Baby and the others. While the baby took on the NoHead brothers, Black notices Baby Intelligence sneaking away and follows him. When he notices her, she responded with a barrage of Death beams and several taunts. They return to find Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Kellerman incapacitated but not yet dead. Baby Intelligence arrives right after Black does, and Burnbottom attacks him with his mutantry. Black deflects a blast of lightning aimed at Burnbottom. Realizing that Baby Intelligence is too powerful to be defeated, Black called for Burnbottom to join her in retreat, but before she left, she makes the room collapse. She thinks the babies died amongst the rubble, but in reality they escape. Despite her disappointment, Annabeth Black is hopeful that the day arrive for which they will join the Order. The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation Annabeth Black does not appear in The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation, but her presence and actions are felt. It is unknown why, during the Battle of Yellowstone, only Burnbottom goes to engage Baby Intelligence, but by the time he is dying at the hands of Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Intelligence, the latter hears Annabeth's voice and her reaction in failing to rescue her Master from the Unterwelt Void. In the main plot of the book, Baby Intelligence is informed that Annabeth, now without Hell Burnbottom, is now moving to recruit the Dark sorcerer Karkamel to the NoHead cause. It is later revealed to him by Sheriff Bladepoint that Annabeth has recently allied with the Lord of the North, whom she has ensnared into her service, expecting the Dark mutant to move against the Police Grand Army and thus remove one of the major threats Black faces in her planned conquest of all known space. The Lord of the North fails however, and Annabeth loses her most potent ally as well as the latter's army of Arboc. A flashback prior to the Battle of the Western Field reveals that Baby Intelligence came upon Black cooking in the kitchens of the Police Station. She shared some of her food, which was very unconventional, with him. In the post-script scene, Annabeth retrieves a Mettan card from a vault and returns to the battlefield in person after the failings. The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter Original Timeline Alliance with Sebiscuits Cardarphen Within days, Annabeth Black was able to locate the Lake of Tears. Upon arriving, she used the card and her NoHead Sign to bypass the lake and reach Cardarphen in his home. With Brute Gunray and Mean King gone, she openly declared her wish to form an alliance with the evil mutant. Cardarphen agreed they would make a good team. Deciding to live at the lake with Cardarphen, protected by its unspeakable horrors, Black proposed they build a new control station. Following the finish of the control station, Black and Cardarphen stormed the Whitehouse and captured Aaron Clinton, the President of the United States of America. Returning to the lake, Black listened as Cardarphen received confirmation from RC-5 that the base was secured at last. Sebiscuits declared to Annabeth that the S.M.S.B. had forgotten them, meaning it is too late for them to be stopped. Both of them believed that the planet would soon be under their control. Somehow, they learned that the S.M.S.B. was on their tail, contradicting Cardarphen's earlier assertion. They set out to an isolated construction tower with their prisoner. There, Pythoman, a boy who admired and yet envied her, approached Annabeth and pledged himself to the NoHeads. Deciding not to take Clinton to the City Volcano quite yet, Black and a reluctant Cardarphen awaited Pythoman's return. He arrived shortly before Baby Intelligence, who freed the President, prompting Black to reveal herself. In the following chaos, Black electrocuted Baby Strength and smashed into the ground mere seconds after the fall of his three friends. Cardarphen and Black worked together to take out the S.M.S.B. members, but were ultimately forced to make an escape. The new trio learned that the S.M.S.B. had somehow navigated the treacherous lake and was hunting them. They escaped together, but Baby Intelligence followed them to the pinnacle of a volcano. Baby Intelligence tried to reason with his former pupil, but Sebiscuits refused to listen, too consumed by hate. After Intelligence resolved he had no choice but to fight, Sebiscuits told him he had a slight chance, and leaped to attack his former Master. Meanwhile, Black and Pythoman fought the other S.M.S.B. members.The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter (graphic novel) Death They began dueling, but Black easily overpowered Baby Intelligence by hurling a tree branch at his back and pinning him under it. After careful consideration, Black prepared to cut up Baby Intelligence's face piece-by-piece, ultimately choosing to start with his cap, as he would no longer need it to "see her gorgeous face". However, at that moment Force Baby emerged from behind, shooting Black with his gun. The shot wedged itself into her head and she fell to the ground. Alternate Timeline Rise to power During the Skirmish in the City Volcano, Sebiscuits Cardarphen clashed with Baby Intelligence and hurled him into the lava to his death. In the meantime, Black and Pythoman overpowered the rest of the S.M.S.B., who retreated when they realized their Master was dead. Screaming with delight, Black launched the NoHead Sign into the air after the fleeing Pinewood Derby. Several changes occurred after the skirmish, which signified that no one was safe from the NoHeads. Because of her gift for persuasion, the Police Grand Army was fragmented because she had persuaded several of their leaders to side with her and the rest left in disgrace. Annabeth Black insisted that Pythoman should continue working closely alongside them, probably because she accurately predicted that he would occasionally prove to be of use to them. Cardarphen protested against it and would abuse Pythoman when Black was not watching. Black eventually launched Black Industries. Attack at Black Industries Annabeth Black, wearing a black sweater over her crop top, came outside to speak with her friend Zed, who was sitting on a bench. However, Zed could smell Lindsay Kellerman nearby, as she had strayed from her camp. Black took Grind with her and they followed Kellerman, who quickly realized she could not Deteleport. Black demanded for Kellerman to surrender, only to be rudely rebuffed and commanded to leave by both Kellerman and her friend. Frustrated, Black commanded Grind to attack and bind Kellerman. As Black leaned against a wall and began humming, Kellerman lunged at her, but Grind grabbed her, strangled her, and stunned her friend. Screaming, Kellerman Teleported out of Grind's hand and to the floor. She made another snide comment towards Black and drew her sword, but a blast resounded behind them, catching both of their attention. Undaunted by Grind's death, Black went on the offensive sending Kellerman's distracted friend flying into the air and directly assaulting Kellerman with her telekinetic powers, throwing debris at her. At that moment, Baby Strength came running to the scene, but Chris Walker cut him off. Black continued dueling Kellerman, telekinetically throwing a swarm of rocks at her. The superhero managed to Teleport out of the way and reappear on Black's shoulders and yank her head back, but Black telekinetically slammed her against the side of a nearby building. Black managed to calm herself as she began telekinetically binding Kellerman by twisting a nearby dog leash around her whilst watching the battle, being by no means in a hurry. Black fired a Stun beam at Kellerman's nose, knocking her unconscious before flying inside with her. Torturing Lindsay Kellerman When Kellerman was in Annabeth Black's captivity, she sardonically had many people, mostly consisting of mutants, invited to "come see a public spectacle". Noticing that Kellerman had just regained consciousness, Black revealed that she intended to make her a ransom and then kill her publicly. Kellerman was then berated and taken up into the center of the city, by which time the gathering had already happened. Flying to join them, Black faced an angry crowd held back by robot soldiers as her guards chained Kellerman on a dais. Announcing that this is what happened to those who defy her, Black blasted Kellerman repeatedly with lightning as the crowd shouted in protest. Cardarpen did likewise with his pyrokinesis. After Pythoman arrived, Cardarphen prepared to finish Kellerman off, but then Telekinibabe and Optica emerged and killed Black's guards. Black withdrew inside. Endgame At that moment, Black arrived to fight Kellerman. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat It was revealed decades after Black was shot that the clergy of the Styricat worshiped the NoHead Recruits as deities. They considered Black to be Mother Nature, responsible for creating the universe and benevolently leading the other Gods to do likewise, essentially placing Black as the central figure of a mysterious religion. Anthology Deplorable No. 1: A Super Babies Story With Mr. Stupid NoHead gone, Hell Burnbottom's spies learned that the government sought to establish an agreement with the Planet Ten people that would allow for the building of a supply depot in their territory. The people, previously neutral in the conflict, agreed to engage in secret negotiations on the planet between Baby Intelligence and King Xener of Planet Ten. With this information, Hell Burnbottom sent Black to Planet Ten with a significant military detachment to convince Xener that his subjects should join the Order of the NoHeads instead of the government. The woman arrived on Planet Ten before either the S.M.S.B. members or the king to jam communications and positioned two Insolent-class star frigates not far from the planet. She confronted Xener upon his arrival to the meeting location, and although he was wary of her presence, Black assured him that she was there merely as a messenger for Hell Burnbottom. While the latter explained the intrusion to the king via holographic transmission, the two Munificent-class frigates jumped into the system and engaged the recently-arrived government frigate that was ferrying Baby Intelligence to the planet. The NoHead warships quickly overwhelmed the superhero's, but he was able to make it to the surface with Baby Strength, Force Baby, and FOX aboard an escape pod.Deplorable No. 1 When the government frigate fled the system, Black insisted to Xener that it was a clear sign of the baby's inferiority; however, he did not yet believe her and was relieved when Baby Intelligence contacted him from the escape pod's crash site. The alien had been eager to do business with the superhero and was clearly displeased with Black's intrusion, but the NoHead piqued his interest with an offer to perform a show of force: she suggested that she could prove the Order's superiority by sending her forces to capture the superhero. If Baby Intelligence were to escape her grip and arrive at the rendezvous by nightfall, the king could consider himself free to join the government; if not, she expected him to consider an alliance with the NoHeads. Although the king found the idea of pushing his guest into a test of battle distasteful, Baby Intelligence accepted the terms and Black agreed to give the infant a fair fight. However, a fair fight was never intended. After contacting Burnbottom, Black oversaw the deployment of a full battalion consisting of F7 robot soldiers, F8 robot soldiers, and Armored Assault Tanks and tasked her friend Sean with hunting down and killing Baby Intelligence and his retinue. Black remained alongside King Xener as they monitored the superhero's progress through Iseville's forests. Sean regularly updated the NoHead on the robots' progress, eventually reporting that their forces had engaged Baby Intelligence and forced him into retreat. Xener was clearly rooting for the superhero's success and contacted Baby Intelligence to confirm his survival, but Black seized his communicator from him and crushed it with her bare hands, vowing to win the contest. Sean contacted her again later in the day, claiming that the superhero had been found by the NoHead forces and was simply sitting in the wilderness before a column of robots and assault tanks. Black insisted that they kill the superhero immediately, but Baby Intelligence managed to destroy all of the tanks and droids, creating a scene of smoke a destruction visible from the rendezvous point. The mistress attempted once more to contact Sean, but was informed by a robot that her best friend had been killed by Baby Intelligence. Black was shocked senseless, but despite her grief, she knew there was nothing she could do. Xener, on the other hand, took this as a sign of victory, but a distraught Black refused to surrender and dispatched a large group of Bratpros to finish the job. Even without knowing the outcome of the contest, Xener made his decision and contacted Burnbottom to reject his offer, claiming that Black ignored the terms of their deal and refused to give Baby Intelligence a fair fight. Black would not allow for Planet Ten to fall to the government, so drew her sword thus to kill the king and make way for a pro-NoHead monarch. She nearly succeeded, but her sword blade was halted mid-strike by Baby Intelligence's telekinetic intervention. The superhero threw Black back and taunted her, seizing her sword from her and suggesting surrender. Baby Intelligence allowed her to take her weapon back, but Black refused surrender and instead fired a Blasting Beam at the ridge above. The explosion and falling rubble distracted the S.M.S.B. members and their acolyte, giving the dark mutant an opportunity to escape via teleportation. Burnbottom was disappointed in his friend and developed a grudge against Xener in light of the mission's failure. Returning to the Fifth NoHead Base, Black helped bring Mr. Stupid NoHead back from the dead. The Super Babies: Academy of the Second S.M.S.B. Apparently, Annabeth later felt some remorse for her actions, as she sought out the Second S.M.S.B. Praxeum. When she arrived in ghostly form, Grandmaster Matthew offered to induce Annabeth into the group, but Annabeth declined, still holding a great fear of the Darkness. It was soon revealed that the Plague Reborn movement under Admiral Marion Narr was using New York City to experiment with these crystals and mutantry, particularly in infusing Fobbles with superpowers. Although Annabeth successfully infiltrated and shut down the outpost, Ort was later captured and presumably killed by the Dark mutant Seasann and his student Helena Austin. Angered by her partner's "death", Annabeth regained her powers by using the power of the Valley of Light, feeling prepared to return to the dark side. She went to the S.M.S.B. Praxeum to retrieve the sword she had left with Matthew, where she then learned that Seasann was a fallen student of Matthew's. Matthew and Annabeth then set out across the world to bring Seasann to justice. While Matthew secretly went to the Valley of Light to look for Seasann, Annabeth tracked Seasann's shuttle to Sydney in Australia. While in Australia, she encountered Red. With her help, Annabeth escaped Australia and killed Sydney in the process. Still, Annabeth became haunted with the memories of hearing Seasann's order to Austin to "murder" Ort and her screams. These only served to make her desire revenge even more. She eventually got the chance to exact her revenge at Manhattan, where she encountered Seasann's apprentice, Helena. She informed Annabeth of her blunder in revealing the location of the Valley to herself and her master, and was defeated by Annabeth after being disarmed, as Austin realized that Annabeth could not be killed (as she was already dead). Annabeth used a telekinetic grip to lift Austin over a platform and held her there. She confessed to everything, revealing that Ort was still alive. Annabeth spared Austin's life and tossed her aside. Austin ran away, only to plot her revenge on Annabeth for sparing her. Annabeth then took a hauler to find the Doomer, the ship on which Ort was being held captive, was docked. Annabeth ran into Matthew again, and learned of the purpose behind the crystals she had discovered, and of Seasann's troops being in the Valley of Light. Annabeth infiltrated the Doomer as it launched into hyperspace and successfully found Ort and released her. Ort informed Annabeth of Seasann's fascination with the One NoHeads. Annabeth realized where she belonged and let Ort to die, running down to locate Matthew. Unaware of her decision, Matthew congratulated her and assigned Annabeth to begin training both Jaden Korn and Ross Padmore in her ghost form. Both students were talented, progressing quickly under Annabeth's tutelage. In reality, she deliberately bordered their training on conflict, so they never knew what side to take. When a new threat, a Dark cult known as the Disciples of Quake, began threatening the globe, Annabeth and her apprentices investigated numerous countries on the trail of the Disciples. Annabeth intended to join them, whereas Korn and Padmore intended to stop them. The Second S.M.S.B. discovered that the leader of the Cult was none other than Helena Austin, the former apprentice of Seasann, who turned out to be a proxy apprentice of the evil Mr. Devastating NoHead. Annabeth's investigations revealed she had acquired the Scepter of Quake and planned to use it to resurrect Mr. Quake NoHead. While Annabeth was away, her apprentice Padmore was kidnapped and eventually succumbed to the dark side, joining the Disciples of Quake, just as Annabeth intended. Padmore was held captive in a large facility, and she began tracking him down. Eventually, she was assisted by Jaden Korn. Upon finding them, Annabeth warned that she could not interfere, before Korn confronted Padmore and One NoHeads member Aurora, angered by his betrayal. Seeing his anger, Aurora encouraged Korn to strike down Padmore and join her and Helena Austin in the dark side. Annabeth telepathically spoke to Korn, prompting him to let his anger dissipate. With effort, Korn did. Realizing that he would not turn, the enraged Aurora amputated Padmore and attacked Korn, who killed the Dark mutant. The Life of Zira Miranda Grover In this 2018 installment, Annabeth Black goes to Zira's Palace to make a deal with the Empress, Zira Miranda Grover. Black has little trouble arranging this, as Zira is very taken by her great beauty and apparent influence. While she's there, she has an intense gay affair with a teenager named Summer Petersen who is present at the Palace posing as a personalized servant of Zira's. Waking up together, Black escorts her to the throne room. As Black is not mentioned again, she presumably left after Grover took Petersen with her on an outing to settle a business deal. The Super Babies: Adventures: Watch Out For Brainworms! ineffectively to vanish the basalisk cast upon]] In 2018, Annabeth Black and Sean joined up with Hell Burnbottom after routing the police near Palmyra, along with Qamar, NR-5776, NR-1056, and RC-4, lead an assault on Poe Ledsa's new Laboratory of Light in California.The Super Babies: Adventures: Watch Out For Brainworms! The second phase of the battle involved Sean and Bartholomew Gales engaging new advanced police tanks to act as a diversion while Black with Rebecca completed their mission of destroying the laboratory using the underground catacombs made by Ledsa's crew. The NoHead Recruits were followed by one of the crew, who soon alerted Ledsa of their presence. Ledsa ordered the deactivation of the NoHead's detonators, which covered the entire Light side foundry generator. While doing so, Ledsa also sent a squad of battle robots and super tanks to distract the women. After the two NoHeads destroyed all of the robots, Annabeth suggested that they use the super tank's weapons system to blow up the power generator since the scientists took the bombs. She contacted Sean, telling him that they were trapped inside. After taking out the power generator, Annabeth was able to help her friend locate Rebecca and herself by hotwiring a power cell from the tank. Sean and Gales were able to locate the two in time and freed them from the rubble. Black and Sean were assigned to lead a supply ship to the medical station. Since she was not able to sleep, Annabeth decided to eat with Rebecca. While they were eating, two clones named Edge and Ox attacked them because they were under control of brain worms. The girls took out their swords and defeated them. In response, a basalisk emerged. Black used Viper control to get rid of it, but it was ineffective. Fortunately, Rebecca took it down by bringing a pile of rubble on its head. After the battle ended, Annabeth used her powers to heal the wounds of Qamar caused by the sword that stabbed him. Relationships Speculation Whether Annabeth Black is a NoHead Recruit (despite spending a good deal of time with them) is certainly disputable. She was recruited before the coming of the group and had special privileges and responsibilities. Annabeth was referred by D. Isaac Thomas as Mr. Stupid NoHead's lieutenant, suggesting that she may be the second-in-command of the NoHead organization. Indeed, she has demonstrated great talent in combat and leadership skills and has been, in the past, trusted with many important things by her master. Similarly, Rotta Hecks and Hell Burnbottom seemed to be lieutenants of Mr. Stupid NoHead. All three were allowed to give subordinate NoHead orders and were never punished for "friendly fire". Trivia *Interestingly, Annabeth is the catalyst for the entire series, since it was she who told Mr. Stupid NoHead Baby Intelligence could be raised to destroy him and later attempted to finish what the Dark Lord began. *Annabeth's most used power is lightning. Author's comments :"Annabeth has to be one of my best characters I've created. She was cruel, but also loving. To her friends, how can you not be in love with her? but to her enemies, you can take a grave and enter it. I saw her working on many levels, was effectively thinking like my fans." References Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Femme fatale Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who fly Category:Iconic characters Category:Spies Category:Geniuses Category:Only children Category:American characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Bullies Category:Parents